Captain Agrippa
Agrippa is a Captain of the Ultramarines chapter of Space Marines. He is played by Dave Perks. Volistad Agrippa is first seen alongside fellow Space Marines of the Second Company on what is likely a Strike Cruiser of the Ultramarines chapter. Despite being relatively young (for a Space Marine,) he is in command of the Ultramarine elements that are attempting to secure a landing zone for the Imperial forces on Volistad. The detachment he brings to battle consists of three Whirlwinds, three Predators, one Thunderhawk and five squads of Space Marines, similar to what the player controlled in the tutorial. With these, the player is expected to win the day against the Orks. Should this be achieved, Agrippa converses briefly with Commissar Holt, gathers his troops and departs Volistad to 'aid our brothers in their quests,' alluding to either a potential crusade that he has been tasked to join, or simply returning to Macragge to await further orders. An able and humble warrior, Agrippa is quick to give the Emperor credit for his victory when Holt praises him. He dispels any notion of the Ultramarines remaining on Volistad in the short-term and recognises Holt's aptitude for command when the Commissar reveals he already has a strategy for liberating the rest of the planet. He is last seen departing Volistad by Thunderhawk. Trivia *Agrippa is a Captain of the Ultramarines but it is unclear which company he commands. *The manual lists Agrippa as Captain of the Second Company, but contradicts the canon in that Cato Sicarius is actually their Captain (the Volistad campaign took place in 998/m41 while Sicarius has held his title since at least 849/m41. This is similar to the game 'Space Marine,' where Titus is named Captain of the Second. This could well be because Sicarius did not exist in canon at the time and the Ultramarines were only beginning their rise to prominence as Games Workshop's flagship chapter. *It has been suggested that he is not in fact a company Captain and simply the commander of a Space Marine Strike Cruiser. As this is never seen, this remains ambiguous. *He addresses Commissar Holt as plain 'Holt' and suffers no repercussions for doing this. *Unlike Holt and Skroll, Agrippa isn't playable in the campaign. *He is seen twice in the first two cutscenes only - first with an un-named Space Marine and then in conversation with Commissar Holt. *Later on in the campaign, the player may recruit a detachment with the unit name 'Agrippa.' *He has his name etched onto his right pauldron. *The un-named Space Marine who is seen alongside Agrippa could be one of his Sergeants or maybe even Marneus Calgar himself briefing Agrippa. *A Dark Angel is seen shortly after. *If the player loses the first battle, the Space Marines will destroy Volistad to deny the Orks victory. Strangely, the Captain who orders the system's destruction is not Agrippa and most likely assumed this command upon his death. *A screenshot of the second cutscene was used in White Dwarf 217 when Final Liberation was advertised. *Agrippa is named for Marcus Vipsanius Agrippa - a Roman General who commanded the legions of Octavian Caesar (a nod to the Roman influence of the Ultramarines chapter.) Gallery a2.jpg|Agrippa with un-named Space Marine a3.jpg|Holt and Agrippa discuss the campaign a4.jpg|Holt reveals his plan to take the spaceport at Kotslev a5.jpg|Agrippa departs Volistad by Thunderhawk